Ship of Dreams
by MoodyLithium
Summary: The ship doesn't sink and Jack and Rose are blissfully planning their life togehter. What could go wrong? UPDATED! More updates to come.
1. Now What?

****

Now What?

~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Review! 

~~~~~~~~~~

Rose whispered in his ear. "Date it, Jack. I want to remember this night forever." Her voice was soft, and it made Jack's skin tingle. His desire for her had increased as the portrait had progressed. He was now seeing everything through a thick haze. Except Rose. She was still clear to him. 

Jack swallowed. He quickly wrote the date at the bottom of the paper. He turned back to face Rose. "Thank-you," she whispered leaning in to kiss him. Jack eagerly deepened the kiss, causing Rose to giggle. 

She held onto his portfolio tightly, as she playfully tried to pull away from the kiss. Jack smiled as it ended. Rose's face was shining with love, but something else was there. Something that Jack couldn't quite find a name for.

"Come here." Rose grabbed Jack's hand. He stumbled over the chair as he joined her. She kissed him again. "Wait." He watched in wonder as she crossed the room and locked the door. Rose quickly returned to Jack.

"Rose." Jack looked down at her. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much, but he wasn't sure if she really wanted this or if he was just hoping she did. He let the question hang unfinished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose sighed happily as Jack pulled her closer to him. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, and Rose didn't ever want that to change. "I love you, Rose," Jack whispered softly. She smiled inwardly. "I love you too Jack."

Rose fell asleep slowly, but Jack didn't sleep at all. He lay awake and watched Rose as she slept, wondering how he could love someone as much as he loved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack woke up and wondered briefly where he was. Then he realized Rose was in his arms and he remembered. 

She stirred slightly. "Jack," she whispered. "I'm here." Jack's tone was light but reassuring. Rose opened her eyes and gazed at Jack. She smiled. "I'm glad you're here." Jack returned her smile. "Me too." Rose moved her head off pillow and onto Jack's chest. 

"Now what?" "I dunno. We could stay here." "I'm nor sure that would be a good idea. We _do _need to eat." "You're right. Why don't we go have breakfast?" "Well," Rose glanced at the clock on her bed table. "We've missed breakfast, but lunch is just starting."

Jack laughed. "We've slept for awhile then." Rose kissed him lightly. "We had reason to." "Yeah, we did."

Rose slid from Jack's arms and out of her bed. Jack couldn't help but stare at her body as she dressed. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined anyone could be.

Jack stood up slowly, his limbs slightly stiffened by his long slumber. He quickly dressed. Rose took his hand and led him out of the room. They left through a different door than the one they had entered through. Jack wondered why Rose had chosen to do so, but quickly pushed it from his mind as his hunger increased

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Ship of Dreams

****

Ship of Dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do(makes face)n't own them.

Review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made their way down to the third class dining hall. There they proceeded to have a simple, but still delicious lunch. Fabrizo had stared at Jack questioningly when he saw Rose, but Jack had shook his head, indicating that he would explain later.

Rose was having the time of her life. She had never been in such an open and friendly environment, and she was rapidly beginning to love it. "Are you finished?" Jack asked. Rose nodded. "Yes." "Me too. Do you wanna take a walk on the deck?" Rose eagerly agreed.

Jack took her hand and they quickly reached the top deck. The day was bright and warm; there were no traces of the disaster that the Titanic had nearly experienced. 

Rose clutched Jack's hand tightly, as if afraid to let go. In fact, she _was _afraid to let go; Rose knew that it was silly, but she couldn't help but worry that if she let go of Jack than he would disappear. "Rose, are you alright?" Jack gently held her face back so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Of course Jack. Why wouldn't I be?" Rose's tone was light. She stared into Jack's eyes, searching for a clue as to why he was asking her this. "It's just that you're cutting off the circulation to my fingers." Rose gasped in surprise when she realized that it was true.

"Jack, I…I…" Rose struggled to find words. "I can't help but be worry that this is going to be snatched away." "All this?" "You, the life we're going to have……." She let the sentence trail off. "That won't ever happen Rose," Jack said reassuringly. "I would never let that happen."

"Promise?" "I promise." Jack kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Jack." "I love you too. Let's keep going, shall we?" "Of course." He threw his head back dramatically and held his nose up in the air. Rose laughed and linked her arm in his. 

"Come, let us walk." Her voice assumed a false air of superiority. They strolled off laughing, blissfully wrapped in their love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But unbeknownst to the lovers someone was watching. Cal watched them with malice filled eyes, vowing not to let them escape so easily. That, was of course the easy part; the hard part was _how_ was he to stop them? 

Cal returned to his suite, possible plans drifting through his mind. He smiled as the perfect plan took shape. And what a plan it was. Cal couldn't remember the last time his mind had worked this well. 

He didn't care. All he cared about was setting his plan into action as soon as possible. And he knew just where to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack breathed in the scent of Rose's hair and sighed peacefully. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without Rose, and he didn't want to. He held her tightly, lightly kissing her ear. Rose smiled happily. "Jack, have I told you how amazing you are lately?" "No, I don't believe that you have." "Well, you are." 

Jack separated himself from Rose and kissed her lovingly. She quickly deepened it. "You know, I don't think we should do this out here." Jack scanned the crowded deck. "You're right." He took her hand. "Come with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Plots and Promises

****

Plots and Promises

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own them

~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack led Rose to his room. He leaned down and kissed her gently, but firmly. "I love you," he whispered. His voice was husky, and Rose shivered. She could hear his desire in his voice, and feel it in his kiss. Rose kissed him back, deepening it. Instinctively her arms wrapped themselves around Jack.

He reached behind her, pushing the door open. The room was empty. Rose pulled him closer to her. She stepped into the room. Jack quickly shut the door. He pressed Rose against him, the feel of her body sending a tingling sensation through him.

"Rose," he moaned into her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss. Rose stared into Jack's eyes. "Again Jack. Make love to me again." Her voice was thick with her own desire. Jack kissed her deeply. 

"One second." He stepped across the room, locking the door. Pulling her into his arms once more, he began to kiss her again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal sat in his suite, his plan playing itself out in his head. He smiled . Soon, he told himself. Soon. He glanced out the window and caught sight of a first class couple walking past. Cal thought happily that soon he and Rose would be like that.

__

Should already be like that, he thought irritably. And they would be, if it wasn't for _him. _That gutter rat had ruined everything. Cal comforted himself by thinking of the torment that he would face.

Cal's plan was a simple one. He knew Rose was with Jack, just as surely as he knew that he had to change that. The key was not to harm Rose, but Jack was fair game. Cal believed that if one thought the other was in some sort of danger, then they would comply with anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack held Rose tightly in his arms, breathing in the scent of her skin. He sighed with pleasure; nothing could take her from her while he held her. Rose snuggled closer to him. "I don't ever want to be away from you," she whispered.

Jack's heart swelled with love. He had never dreamed that she would really stay with him. He mentally kicked himself for allowing himself to believe that of Rose. 

"Me neither," he said, kissing her hair. "You don't have to be, you know." "I'm nit sure if there's a way I can't." Rose's voice was dejected. "Rose, I won't let anything hurt you." Jack touched her face lightly. "I promise, I'll always protect you."

Rose's eyes filled with tears. "I love you so much Jack." "I love you too." Jack kissed her frantically. "That'd never gonna change," he whispered. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you." Rose held him tightly. "Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Confusion

****

Ship of Dreams-4

Discalimer: I don't own them! But not for lack of trying.

Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal paced his stateroom. His anger increased with each step. _Where is Lovejoy?_ He thought irritability. The valet had been sent to find them, but two hours had passed and he had still not returned. 

Cal was not happy. Things weren't supposed to work this way. _He _was supposed to be the one that Rose wanted, _he _was the one things always worked out for, _not him!_

But, for some reason, fate was against him. This time, he was not the one in control. He had no visible way of changing that, well except _that _way, but it was not possible yet.

At that moment, Spicer Lovejoy stumbled into the room, his shirt torn and face streaked with blood. Cal stared in shock. _What the hell is going on?_ He asked himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack tightened his grip on Rose. She was shaking like a leaf. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Rose nodded. "I am now." Her voice was low. Jack kissed Rose's hair. "I love you so much Rose." "I love you too." 

She gazed up at him, love filling her eyes. "Do you think you can sleep?" "If you hold me." Jack softly kissed her lips. "Of course, love," he whispered. 

__

Some time later

Rose had fallen into a peaceful sleep, interrupted briefly by soft murmurs of fear. Jack gently caressed her cheek, gazing at her lovingly. How anyone could want to hurt her was inconceivable to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I know that was short, but another chapter should be here tomorrow, but I have to update my other stories now. 

Review


	5. 5

****

Ship of Dreams-5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal stared at Lovejoy. His valet lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. His breaths were coming in gasps. Blood streaked his face. Cal's tongue was lead in his mouth. 

"What happened?" "I was….taken unawares." Despite his recent injury, Lovejoy's tone was brisk. Cal nodded. Although unlikely, his story was not impossible.

"So, now what?" Lovejoy slowly moved from the floor to a chair. "I think it would be to our advantage to catch them when they aren't together." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose lay peacefully in Jack's arms. Her sleep was a deep one, dreamless and refreshing. Jack watched her in awe. His love for her was so deep it scared him a little.

Rose stirred slightly, causing Jack to remember the events of the night before. Jack unconsciously pulled Rose closer.

She sighed happily, snuggling against him. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too." He twirled on of her curls around his finger.

Smiling, he wondered what life would be like without her. He couldn't imagine it. Rose was everything to him. Kissing her cheek softly, he lay his head beside hers and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal stared into the darkness. He was exhausted, but his mind refused to sleep. There was something about his encounter with them that Lovejoy was not telling him, but he couldn't figure out what.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his short black hair. It lay flat on his head, except for when he was angry or frustrated. Like now. Then it refused to lie as it was supposed to, it began sticking up and would not be quenched.

Cal silently cursed Jack for causing it all. He vowed that he would make him pay for what he had done. He didn't think of Rose, didn't think about how it would affect her.

He never did, just about how it would help him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose slowly sat up. Her muscles were stiff from lack of movement. Jack rubbed his eyes and followed suit. "How'd you sleep?" Rose asked. She appeared to have forgotten what had happened. Jack wondered how this could be so.

In fact, Rose hadn't forgotten. She was hoping Jack had though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. 6

****

Ship of Dreams-6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose stretched and slowly got up from the bed. She turned to face Jack. He was staring intently at her. "What is it?" "Nothing. You're just so incredibly beautiful."

Rose smiled. "I am?" Jack nodded. "Of course you are." She leaned over him, causing her hair to fall into his face. Jack laughed. "Rose, are you trying to choke me?" 

'No." Rose stood back up. "What are you doing?" Jack pulled her into his lap. "I like your hair. I didn't want you to move it." He grinned. "I wanted you closer." 

Rose smirked mischievously. "Did you now?" Jack kissed her. "Really close."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal slowly made his way to breakfast. The thought of facing Ruth was unbearable. He had no real idea where Rose was, other than that she was with _him. _

He paused outside the door, unsure of what to say to her when she asked where Rose was. 

He decided that the truth was too horrible to be told in the crowded dining room; he would tell her that Rose wasn't feeling well. Cal smiled inwardly. Yes, that was best. 

He stepped through the open doorway, scanning the crowd for Ruth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's short, but I've found a way to update more, so the chaps don't have to be long.


	7. 7

****

Ship of Dreams-5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruth was annoyed, very annoyed. Where could Rose be? She knew that whatever Cal told her about Rose would probably be a lie, he didn't know where her daughter was any more than she did.

Sighing, she sipped her tea. Cal took the seat on her left. "Where is Rose?" Ruth tried to appear nonchalant, but her voice betrayed her slightly. 

Cal replied quickly. "She doesn't feel well." Ruth nodded. "Ah." Conversation between the two was light and superficial. Neither would voiced the thoughts they were both thinking.

Both knew they had lost Rose. One accepted this as gracefully as possible, but the other swore revenge. 


	8. 8

****

Ship of Dreams-8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…….r/r

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal's blood was cold. He had sat through breakfast, making polite conversation, but not really being there. His mind had been planning. And now he knew exactly what to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose?" Jack's voice broke through her thoughts. Smiling, Rose turned to face him. "Yes?" "It's time for lunch. Are you hungry?" Rose nodded. "Very." 

They were soon eating to their heart's content. Jack ha never been happier, but Rose was worried.

She couldn't stop looking around, her eyes searching for what she didn't really know. "Rose, are you alright?"

"Of course." "Then why do you keep staring all around?" Rose was at a loss. "I..I'm….." 


	9. 9

****

Cal and Rose

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned.

R/R sorry about lack of updates, Christmas break, so will improve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose?" Jack's voice shook Rose from her mind. "What were you gonna say?" "I…..CAL!" "What? Where?" Rose pointed. "There." "Wonderful," Jack muttered. He took her hand. "You wanna go?"

Rose nodded. They slipped from the room.

Jack leaned against the wall. "We can't just run forever." "I know." Rose said wanly. Jack cupped her chin in his hand. "Are you alright?" Rose smiled. "I'm fine." Jack leaned closer to her. "Are you really?"

Rose looked up at Jack just in time to see Cal standing at the end of the corridor. Holding a gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Terror

****

Terror

~~~

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned.

R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Run!" Jack's voice rang out in the silence. Grabbing Rose's hand, he pulled her quickly down the hall. Cal followed, for some reason, not firing.

He followed them as they ran, always just close enough to cause alarm. 

In reality, Cal had no intention of shooting either of them. He merely wanted to know if they would run; just how scared of him they were.

Now he knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Confusion

Ship of Dreams-11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks so much for the reviews!! So sorry about the lack of updates. A combination of writer's block and simply being busy with other things.

It wasn't what he had expected. Cal had thought that once he knew just the full extent of their fear of him, he would know what to do. As if by knowing, he would be able to magically plot out a course of action. But it wasn't working out that way.

Here he was, following two people down a hallway, a bullet-less gun in his hand. One, he hated beyond all reason. The other, he wasn't sure about. He assumed he loved her, but what was love really? He was fond of her, that was true. He enjoyed her physical beauty, but that was where his feelings ended.

Overwhelmed by the thoughts his mind was throwing at him, Cal stopped, mid-step. Jack and Rose whirled around, eyes wide with fright, wondering why he had suddenly ceased in his pursuit. Wondering what his next move would be.

"I….." he began. "Can we talk?" The couple stared at him. This was not at all what either of them had expected. "You want to talk? To us?" Jack's voice was thick with suspicion. He wasn't sure what to make of this. First, Cal had chased them with a gun. Now, he was calmly asking if the three of them could have a conversation.

Cal nodded slowly. "Yes, I realize that my behavior has been…..well, inexcusable, and I--" "That would be putting it mildly." Jack's suspicion was giving way to anger. What right did he have to torment them the way he had, and then try to apologize? As if anything he could say would make a difference?

"Yes, I know, but I would really appreciate it if you would give me a chance to well, explain. And perhaps, a chance to apologize." Rose laid her hand on Jack's arm. "Maybe we should listen to him." Jack turned to her. "You're serious? You believe him?" "I'm not saying I believe him….." "Then what are you saying?"

Cal could see that the tension between Jack and Rose was growing. They were moments away from a full fledged argument.

Now. Do it now. A little voice inside his head whispered. He wanted to ignore it, to shut out its words. But he couldn't. A large part of him wanted to listen, wanted to do as the voice said.

Come on. They're not paying any attention. Do it.


End file.
